pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS006: Fortunately for Feraligatr
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 41. Synopsis Silver interrogates Petrel, and learns more about the plates. However, as Silver gets distracted by a ranger, he witnesses Petrel's ability to form disguises. However, as Petrel gets away, Silver meets up with a familiar face: Crystal. Chapter Plot Silver threatens Petrel to give him the plates and the info how many plates there are, else his Weavile will attack him. Petrel looks at Silver, realizing he could really kill him if he doesn't give the plates. Petrel does so, and Silver takes the plates. Petrel tells there are sixteen plates in total. Silver demands to know what do these plates do, and why is Petrel collecting them. Suddenly, a ranger appears, demanding the two to cease their activities, as they are breaking the law. The ranger looks at the destroyed bridge, and demands of Silver to come with him. Much to their surprise, Baoba appears instead of Petrel, whom Weavile is holding, and claims Silver to be his friend and were just playing around. Baoba lets Weavile away, and goes away with the ranger. Silver is left in shock, for he was certain Weavile held Petrel hostage. At a distance, Baoba looks at Silver, commeting that he chased him away discretely. Silver gasps, while Baoba takes off the mask, revealing to be Petrel. He declares that is his skill: disguise. He shows his makeup tools, which he can use to disguise himself as Silver, Eusine, or even Lance himself, to which Silver gasps. Petrel laughs, for Silver could be vary, for anyone that he knows can actually be Petrel. Without further ado, Petrel flies off with his Golbat. Silver attempts to stop him by flying with Honchkrow. Petrel looks at Silver, thinking he can't win if Silver looks serious like that. Silver realizes Petrel must have encountered Lance if he knows how he looks like. Petrel confirms that, for he even fought him and defeated him. Golbat uses Air Cutter, which hits Silver, causing him to fall down on Gyarados. When Silver recovers, he sees Petrel is gone. Silver descends on the land, while Eusine starts waking up. Silver, despite having some info on the plates, is still shocked that Lance got defeated. Above them, a strangely-dressed woman in a strange helicopter appears. She descends down, looking for Crystal. The latter asks of the woman, her mother, to wait up, as she is not finished yet. Her mother reminds her she did ask her to give her a ride, as Crystal would be late. Her mom reminds that the Trainer House kids are waiting to go to the Safari Zone. In fact, Crystal should show some professional attitude and be there on time. Crystal claims she has an hour left to change. When Crystal comes out, her mom is quite unamused to see her in a lab coat. Crystal explains this is what she wears when she is teaching the children about Pokémon. Her mom flips out, since this is a fun trip. Her mom does impressions how fun Crystal should behave on the trip. In fact, her mom claims Crystal should make a change of clothes, to make everyone feel excited. It is why she wants to make a dressover for Crystal. The two depart in the helicopter, in which her mom starts choosing the cute clothes. Silver has Gyarados use Twister. He crosses the dretch, then has Feraligatr use Aqua Tail and Kingdra to use Brine. Eusine, however, is recovering by the flame. Eusine recaps the situation: Petrel was the man from Team Rocket that attacked them, and is looking for the plates. Apparently, there are 16 plates, and since Team Rocket is after them, Eusine suspects they are going to use them for nefarious deeds, and is why Silver wants to stop them. Silver confirms that, and explains that Lance said something about the Safari Zone. He thought that Lance meant there are plates around, but he hasn't seen any of them, and are quite hard to find. Eusine asks Silver is this something he has to do, since he could leave this matter to the police. Silver explains this isn't about justice, but the fact he should be the one to fight Team Rocket. He explains this is because its leader, Giovanni, is his father. Eusine is in shock, while Silver explains that he was kidnapped by the Masked Man when he was a little boy. Silver explains he grew up separated from his family, without knowing his parents or his hometown, and was taken away by Ho-Oh. He was searching for his past three years ago, and found his father, Giovanni. He started thinking he was the reason Team Rocket was made, to be the organization's successor. Eusine sees this is what makes Silver sad when he hears something about Team Rocket. Eusine claims that it may not be the truth, but Silver doesn't care about that anymore. He just wishes to end his father's crimes, to prevent anyone from suffering. Suddenly, Eusine starts crying, to which Silver assumes that the Koffing are back. Eusine denies this, as he uses the handkerchief: he is touched by Silver's story, and declares Silver needs someone to help him. It is why Eusine promises to be at his service, even if Silver states he doesn't need help. It is why Eusine suggests to Silver to visit his friend Morty, who may know more about the plates. He only wishes to hear more about Suicune from Silver. Silver sees Eusine is being annoying. Suddenly, Eusine gets hit by rocks, as a group of children are hitting him with mud, for they assumed Eusine to be a Pokémon. Eusine becomes angry at them, and the girl forces the children to apologize to Eusine. The children do so, while the girl, Crystal, dressed in strange clothes, is surprised to meet up with Silver. Elsewhere, in a cave, Proton is told that two plates have been taken away. Proton states the grunts need to report this to Ariana, since he has nothing to do with this mission. Proton, however, is looking on the map to find the Sinjoh Ruins, but cannot do so. Debuts Pokémon *Petrel's Golbat *Proton's Zubat *Proton's Weezing *Mirei's Azumarill Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 41 chapters